I CAN'T be perfect
by smoking.blue
Summary: <html><head></head>No importaba el esfuerzo, esa hija nunca sería perfecta para su padre, pero eso no significaba que no lo intentara. Seguiría perseverando, porque Naruto estaba allí para darle su luz.  Songfic .</html>


_Partió como un desafío en fanfiction, y de nuevo, es un songfic (Perfect-Simple Plan)._

_Disfruten._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, y la canción tampoco, pero si pudiera haría sasdsaf al vocalista 3 jaja._

_Azumi-chan_

**Hey Dad, look at me,**

**think back and talk to me**

**Did I grow up according to plan?**

Su mirada reprobatoria era suficiente para desmoronar la poca autoestima que había reunido durante el día… Pareciera que mirar la luna y pensar en su habitación, ser una buena alumna, además de entrenar lo más fuerte que era capaz, era sólo una pérdida de tiempo, sólo algo inútil para una persona inútil…

**And do you think I'm wasting my time**

**doing things I wanna do**

'**Cause it hurts when you disapprove all along**

No importaba cuanto se esforzara, nunca lo conseguía, simplemente no podía ser más fuerte, lo que no significaba que lo seguiría intentando hasta el final, no importaba cuanto costara alcanzar su meta, ella lograría hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre. Aunque nunca parecía suficiente. A veces pensaba que nunca lograrían cambiarla, nunca podrían hacer de ella una máquina poderosa para hacer sentir orgulloso a su clan, ni siquiera sabia como liderarlo, pero tenía que, debía hacerlo…

**And now I try hard to make it**

**I just wanna make you proud**

**I never gonna be good enough for you**

**I can't stand another fight**

**And you can't change me**

¿Pero cuánto le costaría su esfuerzo? Seguro que no recuperaría los momentos familiares perdidos, alguna palabra de ánimo, o quizás algo que la consolara, nadie de su familia iba nunca a ayudarla, sólo sus amigos y su sensei… y ese chico rubio tan especial, que le daba ánimos para seguir. Pero ella no podía ser perfecta (y en realidad, nadie puede serlo), y su padre tendría que entenderlo de una vez por todas, porque no podía seguir pidiéndole algo que era incapaz de hacer, o ser… Ahora ya nunca tendrían esos momentos padre-hija Ya no podía llegar a quererlo, sólo sentía respeto y miedo, en su relación ya todo estaba perdido, nunca podrían llegar a ser más que familiares, casi lejanos… así él lo había querido…

**Cause we lost it all**

**Nothing lasts forever**

**I'm sorry, I can't be perfect**

**And now it's just too late**

**And we can't go back**

**I'm sorry, I can't be**

**Perfect**

Pero no podía evitar pensar en cuanto había admirado a ese hombre, en cuanto dolor le había causado y como hubiera deseado que él la quisiera tanto como ella lo había hecho cuando pequeña, pero ya no podía quejarse, era así y nunca cambiaría, por más que el quisiera arrepentirse, todos esos momentos de su niñez se habían ido, y se veían lejanos. Aunque a él no parecía importarle… nunca le importaba…

**I'm trying not to think**

**About the pain I feel inside**

**Did you know you**

**Used to be my hero?**

**All the days you spent with me**

**Now seem so far away**

**And it feels like you don't care anymore**

Una chica de ojos opalinos, se detuvo un segundo a contemplar al fiel astro que la caracterizaba, la luna se veía solitaria en el oscuro firmamento, pero sólo fue un segundo, ya estaba llegando a la calle en la que tendría que doblar hacia la izquierda, luego una cuadra más y hacia la derecha… faltaba tan poco para llegar a ese infierno disfrazado de palacio… Al doblar hacia la izquierda, chocó violentamente con algo o alguien y cayó al suelo medio aturdida, solían ocurrirle esas cosas con frecuencia… pero no terminaba de acostumbrarse al impacto, murmuró un "Gomen-nasai" e intentó pararse, pero parece que el impacto le afecto más de lo que había pensado y espero algunos minutos para enfocar la vista, pero antes de que estos se cumplieran, una voz muy conocida gritó:

-¡Hinata-chan! ¿Hinata-chan estás bien? Respóndeme-gritó un nervioso Naruto a una aturdida Hinata.

Esa voz… no puede ser… sentía arder sus mejillas y parecía que el desmayo venía en camino, pero alguien la levantó suavemente, haciendo que el roce de su piel produjera una pequeña descarga eléctrica, la suficiente para distraerse de su humillación. Vio una sonrisa radiante, muy cerca de ella y se dio cuenta de que Naruto la había levantado y ahora la tenía sujeta con un brazo para sostenerla.

-Parece que ya estás bien-dijo sonriente.

Se dio cuenta de la incómoda situación y se soltó rápidamente.

-M-muchas g-gracias Naruto-kun-dijo sonrojada de nuevo.

-No hay problema, cuando quieras-dijo amablemente y se fue.

Ella se quedó parada ahí como atontada mirando como se iba. Se preguntó como diablos ese chico lograba cambiar su manera de pensar sólo estando cerca de ella, ahora estaba más segura y confiada que lo lograría, algún día su padre se sentiría orgulloso de ella, soportaría las peleas y palabras dañinas, porque era su camino ninja, y ella debía hacerlo.

**And now I try hard to make it**

**I just wanna make you proud**

**I never gonna be**

**Good enough for you**

**I can't stand another fight**

**And you can't change me**

Siguió caminando, con una sonrisa en los labios, pero cuando llegó se desmoronó toda su confianza. Neji la esperaba con una mirada seria en el marco de la puerta, ella intentó esquivarlo por esa única vía de entrada, pero él le murmuró algo que la espantó al instante "Hiashi-sama quiere hablar contigo, Hinata-san". Dijo un suave "Hai" y se encaminó hacia esa ala de la gran casa, donde nunca se había sentido cómoda, no podría olvidar todas las cosas que él le había dicho, no podía creer lo difícil que era sólo hablar con él, y cómo podía darle la espalda tan rápido, pero es que él no entendía…, no comprendía…

**Nothing is gonna change**

**The things that you said**

**Nothing is gonna**

**Make this right again**

**Please don't turn your back**

**I can't believe it's hard**

**Just to talk to you**

**But you don't understand**

Llegó silenciosa, y tocó suavemente la puerta. Una voz le ordenó que entrara. Se encaminó con la mirada baja hacia una almohada que había en mitad de la habitación y cuando escuchó que podía sentarse, se arrodilló y esperó a que su padre empezara el diálogo, que pronto se convertía en monólogo y luego en discurso.

Empezó preguntándole dónde había estado, qué estuvo haciendo y cómo le había ido en el entrenamiento, para luego empezar a preguntarse en voz alta por qué ella era tan irresponsable y no podía ni siquiera llegar a la hora a su propia casa. Ella echó una fugaz mirada al reloj, cinco minutos tarde, lo que se había demorado debido al choque con Naruto. Después empezó a recordarle con voz autoritaria, que no podía andar paseándose sola, que debía dar una buena imagen e impresión, y qué pensaría la gente de la heredera del clan si la vieran caminando a esas horas de la noche, sola. Luego se desvió a distintos temas respecto a ella, su futuro y su inutilidad, y la dejó ir. Era seguro, todo entre ellos estaba perdido, y lo sabía, además ella no podía ser perfecta y esa era su falla primordial. Pero lo seguiría intentando, porque alguien inconscientemente la estaba apoyando continuamente y le daba ánimos para seguir, ella lo lograría, costara lo que le costara.

**Cause we lost it all**

**Nothing lasts forever**

**I'm sorry, I can't be perfect**

**And now it's just too late**

**And we can't go back**

**I'm sorry, I can't be**

**Perfect. (bis)**


End file.
